Hammers are tools which come in a broad variety of types, shapes and sizes, each ordinarily having its own special purpose and advantage. From time to time most people experience the need to use different hammers for different applications.
Conventionally, this requires the purchase of different hammers each at considerable expense. However, both expense and space can be minimized by purchase of a hammer having detachable handle and head portions so that only those heads which an owner may use need to be purchased. This allows an owner to custom select those heads particularly suited to his own needs and thereby build his own set without requiring duplication of the handle. These can be stored in a small container taking up less space than an equal number of complete hammers. Additionally, any breakage or damage which occurs to a hammer requires only replacement of the damaged part and not the purchase of an entirely new hammer.
Many others have suggested designs for detachable hammer heads or hammer faces. These are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 634,016; 724,268; 2,938,412; and 3,234,981.
However, it is desirable that separable hammers having interchangeable heads exhibit two characteristics. First is the ease and speed with which one head may be replaced with another. Second is the reliable security with which the head is mounted to the handle. It is desirable that the head be able to be easily and quickly removed when such removing is desired by the user and easily and quickly replaced by another and yet not come loose during its use when such removal is not intended.
Separable hammer units which are merely threadedly engaged together are subject to the unintentional and undesired detachment resulting from vibrations set up in the hammer during use. The threadedly engaged parts may back out or unscrew due to those vibrations and blows. Additionally, such separable hammer units often require that one threaded portion be tightly jammed against the other since they rely solely on this tight jamming to maintain a secure connection.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hammer of the type having relatively detachable handle and head portions in order to permit the interchange of the head with another head.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a hammer in which its separable parts are reliably secured by positive locking and yet are easily and rapidly separable when desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hammer of the separable type to permit a savings of costs and storage space where storage space is at a premium such as in many apartments or in automobiles.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a hammer which offers a variety of hammer heads in a manner which is portable and of light weight and less size than otherwise obtainable.